Centon Niceties
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: This is my CENTON request page. Request now and i'll try my best to post your story as quick as I can. Please indicate who you want as the dominate in your request since not everyone likes John as the sub. M/M SLASH
1. Requests

Hi lovelies, Seeing as I have been gone for eons I want to take requests. I haven't been able to write any other couples so I am taking **CENTON** requests. If you want a threesome, name your third preferred person but my two primaries must remain. Requests are open starting **NOW. **I'm starting with **cenationUCME** who requested a while back so girl, tomorrow you get your one shot.


	2. The Deal That Was

_**For cenationUCME**_

**I own nada... Just the plot****  
**

John finished wiping the counter and threw a quick glance at the right corner of the bar where Randy Orton, who had been a frequent patron of JayCe's Gay Bar for the last few weeks, sat. Their eyes met and held briefly before John,heart thumping like it had been since he first saw him, averted his, and busied himself with other counter duties.

Randy studied John, sipping on his beer,taking in the other man's features. Since he got transferred to the town weeks ago, he had not made any friends and the first time he had entered that bar and saw John, he had been smitten. The chemistry had been undeniable and both men had felt it at the first introduction,and Randy had made a it a priority to visit the bar daily just to see this muscled handsome man behind the counter.

The music played and people sang along,some drunk some not so drunk. John temporarily forgot about the object of his attraction and got busy as more people spilled into the bar.

"Another round." John heard someone call from the counter and turned around only to come face to face with the familiar face of his attraction, who had shifted from his earlier table. He froze as he looked into the piercing eyes which shone with iridescent colors owing to the neon lights that surrounded the bar.

"Hey." He heard Randy say again and wave his hand and he quickly snapped back and lowered his head,emitting an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry. I get spaced out sometimes. Randy,right?" Randy nodded the affirmative and John placed another bottle of beer before him."On the house to apologize for my behavior."

Randy smiled and dismissed John's apology. "No need to apologize. I like being stared at, depending on who's doing the staring. It seems to me like you own this." Randy stated gesturing at the bar.

John nodded and smiled back. "And it seems to me like you're new here."

Randy nodded, a smile still on his face as he took a swig of his beer. "Yup. Got transferred from Missouri few weeks ago. This is a nice place you have here John. It's John right?"

John nodded and laughed as Randy echoed his earlier question. "Thanks. She's my baby. So, you down here with family?"

Randy smiled and stared intently at John. "Nope. No family, I'm here by myself. What about you, any family down here?"

John nodded, a smile forming at the corner of his lips when he saw how tense Randy became. "My brother Matt and my dog Spiky."

Randy released the breath he did not know he was holding. "Oh,good! So, what do you like to do then, when you're not working?"

John smiled at Randy's enthusiastic answer and called his other bartender to take his place, then grabbed a beer for himself, carrying Randy's too,and led him to one of the tables where they sat down. This man he had been pining for for weeks wanted to know things about him and by god he would.

"Well,besides collecting muscle cars and working out, I like dragging customers from their comfort stools and let them ask questions about me. What about you? What do you like to do for fun, Randy?"

"You." Randy replied in a low voice. "I've liked for a while now." John lowered his head,furiously blushing after hearing the unexpected answer. Randy smiled and lifted John's chin, asking quietly. "Am I too direct?"

"No." John replied. "It's just that, I have liked for a while too and it feels weird because I'm known for being an uptight jerk by most of my admirers."

Randy arched his brow. "Most of your admirers? That many. Do I have to challenge someone into a duel?" John laughed and shook his head. "Well,not necessarily someone. I judge by the way someone kisses, and I'm a damn good kisser,Randy."

Something about the way John said that statement and the thought of him kissing that mouth stirred desire within Randy so strong, he wanted John right then. "Hmm,sounds like a tough spot John. What's the catch? Because I'd really love to challenge that mouth into a centurion battle."

"Hmm,let's see." John said laughing and cleared his throat playfully. "How about a deal? If you win I let you have your way with me after the bar closes." Randy stared,not believing his good luck. Oh,he was going to win this challenge. "And if I lose?"

John took Randy's hand and started drawing circles on it. "If you lose, you suck my dick and we say our goodbyes." Randy clasped John's hand and smiled."You got yourself a deal John Cena."

John winked and slid off the chair,walking back to work. Randy's eyes followed him,paying special attention to that huge sexy derrière that he knew he would fight tooth and nail to have. By the time the last call was announced, Randy had worked himself into a bundle of desire,he had made a semi permanent tent in his pants.

The last lot staggered out of the bar,leaving Randy and John by themselves. The workers had already left after making sure everything was in order for John whose only job now was to calculate the night's sales. John put the last latch on the door and turned around only to be attacked by Randy who slammed his beer tasting mouth on John's.

John did not object and parted his lips to grant entry of Randy's tongue which did not waste any time probing. Randy was so into it,his weeks' desire for John coupled with alcohol lowering his inhibitions. He explored John's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance and their bodies pressing hard against each other. Randy bit,sucked caressed explored every crevice in John's mouth,the taste threatening to totally consume him.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, eyes closed as both men tried to breathe. Randy spoke. "I've wanted to do that for weeks. You're so intoxicating John."

John smiled and pressed himself further onto Randy. "So are you. I usually don't do this with people I hardly know but truth is I don't want you to stop, Randy."

Randy's hard on swelled further from that declaration and he kissed John again, then his mouth started acquainting itself with John's body as he traced his lips on the hot thick neck. He pulled off John's cotton body top and tossed it aside. He stared in awe at John's chest,then gently rubbed the pink pecs into hardness. He took each nub into his mouth sucking and biting and pulling, making John inhale sharply. Randy's tongue traced John's sternum as he traveled further south until he found himself on his knees in level with John's belly button.

He dipped his tongue in and out of the deep dent,making random slurping sounds with every tongue dip. "Ah." John exhaled as he pulled off Randy's shirt and dropped it on the floor. "Let's go to the back."

He led Randy to the back,where he had an office, and captured his lips for a long kiss before allowing Randy to resume his earlier position. Randy unbuckled and pulled down John's pants and briefs together and gasped at the size of John's erect cock. He took hold of it and started pumping it firmly and rhythmically causing a moan to escape John. "Pump me faster Randy." John breathed.

"You clean?" Randy asked and John nodded. "Good! Coz I'm letting my mouth do the work now." He put the tip of John's cock in his mouth and licked the precum,then inched further and covered the head with his lips.

"Oh God!" John whispered and held on Randy's head pushing it further down on his erect dick. When it was halfway in Randy's mouth, John began to thrust forward pushing in and out of Randy's mouth. Randy let John fuck his mouth for a while then stilled him and flexed his muscles to accommodate the whole length.

"Oh fuck! Randy, that feels so good." John moaned loudly and tried to buck. Randy released him and stood up,taking John's lips in his for a quick kiss before getting rid of his remaining clothes. John touched and kissed and caressed him the way Randy had earlier and Randy could only moan an thrust and buck as John sucked his dick and licked his balls only like John could.

"You got any condoms, lube?" Randy asked and John pulled a packet of condoms and a tube of flavored lube from the drawer and handed it to Randy. "Turn around for me gorgeous."

John turned and bended on the desk and he gasped when he felt Randy's lubed finger go past the ring of the tight muscles into his body. "You have the sexiest ass I've ever seen John. So hot!"

John wiggled it a little and it was all Randy could do to stop from slamming his cock inside him. Randy added another finger and he brushed against the sensitive bundle as he licked the crack of John's ass. John moaned wantonly as he rocked back and forth driving Randy's fingers deep inside.

"Ohh! Fuck man! ohh! Goddamn it Randy! Dick me right now or it's gonna be over real soon."

Randy rubbed his cock on John's crack,smearing it with precum as he tore the condom pack. He rolled it on,then applied the required amount of lube and lined himself on the entrance.

"Ready?" He asked and slowly pushed in when John nodded his consent. He began the slow rocking,his cock pushing in and out of John's welcoming channel.

"Do you ever have sex John? You're so tight." Randy noted as he picked up a faster pace as the friction increased. John was breathing heavily as his pleasure mounted and he could hardly get the words out. "It's been a while."

Randy replied by thrusting hard into John,slamming into his prostate right on. "Oohh God! Fuck! Do that again." John pleaded and Randy obliged and pounded harder and faster repeatedly pressing on John's sweet spot. John moaned loudly as he writhed and ground his ass against Randy and took hold of his cock and started to pump it as his release approached.

Randy was hammering erratically into John as his own end neared. Both men panted and groaned while sweat trickled down their bodies,moaning with every thrust that pushed them closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm cumming Randy." John yelled as started shooting his load on the tiled floor. He pumped his cock until everything had escaped his body, forming a puddle on the floor. A few seconds later, Randy had such a massive release that he almost lost his balance and had to sit down.

The men cleaned themselves up and disposed of the used items,then crashed their lips for a long sated kiss.

"I've never had such an explosion before." Randy confessed and pecked John's lips.

John laughed. "I had quite a strong one too. Our deal paid off nicely."

"It did." Randy concurred. "Maybe we should start making more deals. What do you say?"

John was momentarily quiet,his eyes locked into Randy's,then extended his hand which Randy firmly took and squeezed knowingly. "Deal_**."**_

_**A/N: Indicate in your request who you want to top.**_

**Please Review...**


	3. Truth Or Dare

_**For M.j's place and Cenaholic**_

**I own nada...Just the plot**_**  
**_

"Hey fellas!" Sheamus called in a slightly drunk slur, "let's finish thisparty upstairs in my apartment!"

"Yay!" Was chorused by the two couples who had been left behind aftereveryone else had left the party. They exited the bar and made their way to the elevator. John and Randy paid no attention to their three friends and they were thoroughly making out as the elevator took them to the twelfth floor where Sheamus' apartment was.

"Yer giving my ulcer an anxiety attack, fellas. We're here so yer can disengage now." Sheamus joked as the elevator came to a stop.

"You're jealous coz we have each other and you just have your hand." Randy retorted smiling, and pushed John against the wall and ground on him,making mock moaning sounds.

Sheamus rolled his eyes and opened the door,ushering the laughing couples in. Randy,oblivious of Cody, Ted and Sheamus' stares resumed roaming his hands all over John's body.

"You're such horndogs guys. Don't you ever get sick of each other?" Cody asked. Randy showed him the finger and Cody rolled his eyes and held tighter onto Ted as he felt his heat rise. "I need a stiff drink!"

Sheamus walked into the mini bar and pulled a bottle of scotch which he poured into five glasses and handed a glass to everyone. The friends drank and made merry,teasing each other and cracking jokes,enjoying themselves with abandon. Cody,being the one that usually got drunk first was extremely wasted and he was nagging Ted to take him to bed. Ted had no choice than to get up and help his drunk love.

"Don't mess my sheets or I'm gonna make yer wash them first thing tomorrow!" Sheamus yelled. Ted flipped him off and Cody stuck out his tongue at him as the lovers disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

The party continued with the three men. They drank their scotch and talked and danced and played games. They had played strip poker and all men had stripped, save for the boxer briefs they were wearing.

The current game they were playing was Truth or Dare with Randy spinning the bottle, at which pointer landed on Sheamus. "Truth or dare?" He asked,to which John boldly replied "Truth." "Have you ever had a threesome?" Randy asked and Sheamus laughed. "Yer,in high school with girls."

"Yuck!"John sneered laughing and Sheamus threw a sock at him. "Yer can sneer all yer want John but I'll get yer. My turn." Sheamus said and spun the bottle which pointed at Randy. "Truth or dare?" Randy paused momentarily then chose truth. "Have yer ever done a double penetration, and with who?" Randy looked at John and smiled knowingly. "Yes. With John and Triple H."

Sheamus hummed low as the thought of Triple H and Randy inside John caused a stir down his regions. It was Randy's turn so he spun the bottle and it landed on John. "Truth or dare?" "Dare!." John confidently challenged. "Dare!"

Randy cocked his head and smiled wickedly as a plan crossed his mind. "Idare you to suck Sheamus' dick for five minutes."John hesitated for a moment, looking towards Randy for any signs of disapproval but Randy smiled and urged him on. John crawled across the floor to where Sheamus was sitting on the puff cushion, peeled off his boxer and proceeded to bury Sheamus' dick inside his mouth.

"Yer baby!" Sheamus breathed as John began bobbing his head up and down. Randy watched as Sheamus bucked up and tried to thrust into John's mouth. He knew how talented that mouth was and he couldn't help his eyes straying to John's ass, which was raised, contracting and relaxing with every move he made. Randy unconsciously found himself rubbing his throbbing cock as he visualized it deep inside John's ass, being squeezed by those tight muscles.

Sheamus bucked and writhed as John's mouth attacked him fiercely, making him groan in pleasure as the tongue teased him and the lips enveloped him. Randy could sit back and watch no more. He removed his boxers,then crawled to John and pulled his down and traced his finger down the deep clean crack. He licked his finger and pushed it inside John who clamped down on it.

"Mmm!" John hummed around Sheamus sensitized cock as Randy angled his finger in a way that lightly brushed on John's prostate. Randy pushed another finger in,both fingers fucking John's hole long for moments, loving how John responded by moaning into Sheamus length and gripping the fingers.

He removed his fingers from inside John and replaced them with his tongue and was rewarded with a long moan by John. John released Sheamus cock and planted himself on his hands and knees to concentrate on what Randy was doing to him and Sheamus grabbed that chance and slid under John head first, and put John's leaking cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Guys,oh!" John moaned aloud as he was pleasured from both angles. Sheamus sucked John as he stroked his cock in quick short movements. Randy was no different as he licked John's ass while fisting himself. John could not take it anymore. "Get inside me baby. I need you right now!"

Randy smiled and smeared saliva on his cock and slid inside John until he was home. "Shit!" Randy cussed and closed his eyes,throwing his head back as he glided in and out of the slick stretched hole. "Feels so fucking good to be inside you Johnny. God!"

Sheamus was stroking himself faster and faster as Randy's moans traveled straight into his dick. John was beyond self control as Randy pounded into him and Sheamus sucked his dick. "Baby," he purred and Randy smiled knowing what he wanted,pulling out. "Sheamus,lie on your back facing the wall." Randy ordered.

Sheamus did as he was told and turned into the said angle, his fist still around his throbbing member. John removed Sheamus hand and put his mouth on his cock. "Fuck yes! yer got a mouth on yer John." Sheamus yelled and John smiled as he continued to suck him sloppily. Randy had resumed his earlier task of rimming John and John ground his ass on Randy's face.

"God!" John said releasing Sheamus shaft. "Enough, baby! I want it to last." Randy ceased the rimming and John moved up in line with Sheamus crotch and sat on the pink length until his ass was touching Sheamus lap.

"Ah! Fuck!" Sheamus screamed when the warm wetness engulfed him , aand he groaned excitedly as John fucked himself on him, both men panting and breathing hard while Randy fisted himself as he watched how Sheamus cock disappeared inside his lover's hole. John,with Sheamus still inside leaned forward towards Sheamus and turned his head to Randy. "Fill me up,baby."

Randy inhaled sharply, bent forward and licked John's hole,licking on Sheamus base of the cock. He then smeared saliva on his cock and slowly pushed inside John. John grimaced a little and Randy was concerned. "You ok,baby?"

John nodded and motioned him to move,which Randy did. He started slowly and picked up pace,his cock gliding against John's anal wall and Sheamus' cock. The three men moaned on ecstasy as the sex became wild and erratic. John was sweating profusely, having being sandwiched between the two strong bodies which were moving into his body,giving him insane sensations.

Groans and moans and heavy breathing reverberated through the entire living room but none of them cared as they were buried in throes of wild passion. John, being the one on the receiving end could not hold back and he came hard,spilling on Sheamus abs. His muscles contracted as the strength of his release overwhelmed him and he clamped down on both men who groaned in immense pleasure as their releases were forced out of them by John's vise like grip.

The three men lay on top of each other completely spent. It was only wwhen Sheamus had difficulty breathing that he spoke up. "Get off me fellas!Yer'll suffocate me to death!"

Randy and John rolled off Sheamus and collapsed on the floor spread eagled and deeply sated.

"That was some party!" Randy commented and both men grunted as sleep overtook them.

**Please Review...**


	4. The One That Got Away

_**For RejectedShyRebel18**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

Randy held John's arm, turned him around and lifted his chin,forcing him to look into into his ice blue eyes. John looked up and the sadness the normally joy filled eyes carried was almost more than he could bear. Their eyes bore into each other,speaking volumes bout their sadness. This was goodbye. The most difficult word that they had ever known. A word they knew they could not utter to each other.

Their eyes watered as they held each other's gaze,knowing this was the last moment that they would have together. Randy traced his thumb on John's cheek and caressed it slowly, and John closed his eyes momentarily, leaning into Randy's touch. When he opened them,he saw a single tear that had escaped Randy's eye flowing down his cheek.

"Randy." He whispered.

"Stay." Randy whispered back.

"I can't." John choked,his eyes dampening. "He needs me."

"I need you too, Johnny." Randy argued,his voice clogged with emotion. John cupped his cheeks and thumbed the dried tear away absently. "I know. I need you too Randy, more than you'll ever know."

"Then please stay with me." Randy pleaded again and John closed his eyes,

Randy's plea threatening to tear him apart. "I can't do that, Randy."

"Why can't you? I love you Johnny, please." John squeezed his eyes shut and bent his head. He wanted to stay too, so badly but he could not. "You know why."

Tears fell and John quickly kissed them away. He kissed each closed eye, placed light kisses on Randy's temples and the tip of his nose. He traced his thumb on Randy's lips who parted them and kissed it. John put his lips on the parted ones and gingerly dipped his tongue inside. Lips locked,tongues glided on each other, the kiss deep and hungry and desperate. John trailed his kisses on Randy's neck causing long inhalation of breath to escape his lover's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy Randy." John confessed. Randy kissed him possessively as if he was trying to leave a permanent mark. "If this moment is all we have,I'm not gonna waste it on talking. I want to make love to you one last time, Johnny."

Clothes were slowly peeled off,leaving the two lovers standing before each other in all their naked glory. There was no shame,only love. John traced his lips on Randy's chiseled chest down to the navel,darting his tongue around and inside the dent. His hands caressed Randy's ribs,sliding all the way down to his hips. Randy parted his legs as John knelt and started kissing his legs,the tantalizing kisses traveling up to his inner thighs.

"Yeah!" Randy inhaled as his shaft disappeared into the warm wet softness of John's cavern. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as John worshiped his manhood with brilliant expertise, and moaned softly as he slowly rocked back and forth in John's mouth,who did his best to accommodate him.

John held Randy's hand and led him to bed. He laid him softly and kissed his mouth as he wrapped his palm around Randy's length and started pumping him. Randy responded by thrusting into the hand and kissing John back fiercely, like he never wanted to stop.

John put his mouth back on Randy's erect cock, sliding it in and out of his mouth as his hand played with Randy's balls.

"Oh God!" Randy whispered and bucked up into John's mouth. John did not stop pleasuring him. He teased Randy's hole with his fingers,causing low throaty moans to escape Randy's lips.

"Please forgive me Randy." John begged as he rimmed Randy, who was holding John's head and pressing him harder on his ass as he mumbled incoherently, clasping John's tongue between his ass cheeks as he ground on John's face.

"I don't want it to be over like this, Johnny." Randy pleaded. John ceased pleasuring Randy and lay on his back allowing Randy to explore his hard leaking body. Randy rubbed and caressed and tasted every inch of John's body. He lifted John's legs and slid further down the bed and put his mouth on John's ass.

"Oh yes!" John breathed as Randy teased the pucker with his tongue. He licked and teased wetly along John's ass leaving John a writhing moaning mess.

"Make love to me Randy." Randy lubed himself and slicked John's hole then slowly slid inside, their eyes never leaving each other. The lovers moved together in unison,making promises to each other as they soared higher and higher into a world where only they belonged. They writhed and breathed and moaned as the heights they had ascended to came crashing down on them.

They spilled their seed together, one inside and the other outside. Randy scooped John's seed into his mouth and closed his eyes as he savored the taste that he was going to treasure forever.

As they lay side by side gazing into each other, silent tears were the loudest communication about how heavily John's departure was weighing down on them.

"I love you." John said as he kissed Randy one more time. "I love you more."

Randy waved long after the car had gone, knowing that John's leaving was going to be his biggest regret because to him, John would always be the one that got away.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one_

_That got away_

_That got away_

**Please Review...**


	5. Color Me Loved

**For CENTON JADE SLASH and RKOCena19 **

**I own nada...**

John sat at the announcers table, his lips pursed as he silently watched the match between Randy and Wade. He looked calm and collected on the outside but battle was raging within him as watched the men fight,their massive bodies glistening invitingly with sweat and baby oil. He bit his lower lip and pressed his legs together in a bid to stop the rising desire.

When he started having more than platonic feelings for his two friends, he could not remember. All he knew was that whenever either or both were in the room he could hardly contain his excitement and he would get all sweaty and clumsy and whenever they asked, he would just make up one lie or another that seemed satisfactory to them and they would just let it go.

John was conflicted because whereas he thought he was just infatuated with the men,his feelings never waned. They grew stronger everyday and he did not know how to let it be known to them because he was afraid of losing them so he bottled them up waiting for the day that he would explode that he knew was coming soon.

John finished dressing and swung his duffel bag over his shoulder, resolving to raid the bar that night. He was tired of avoiding the inevitable and he wanted out of the turmoil that was his current life. And he had a plan,a dumb one but a plan nonetheless. He would go to the bar,drink himself silly then visit every man in his hotel and bare his heart.

He smiled and added an extra bounce to his walk,whistling as he formed the perfect scenario in his head. He reached Wade's locker room and halted when he heard the indistinct singing. He smiled and pushed the door in slowly ,the singing getting louder and louder as he approached the showers. He softly gasped at the sight of Wade singing and swaying his butt from side to side as he soaped himself in the shower stall. John watched, mesmerized and incredibly turned on. He absent mindedly approached Wade and caressed his back causing Wade to whirl around, startled.

"Joh.." was all Wade managed to utter as John covered his mouth with his for a kiss that ended just as quickly as it began. As soon as John realized what he had done,he stumbled back and without another glance at the still shocked Wade, he jetted out of the locker room.

He walked briskly, fearing that Wade would catch up with him,looking back to make sure Wade was not following. He heard a locker room door open and close and his paranoia set in, forcing him to push into the nearest locker room. He closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily.

"Either you've seen a ghost or you're really sick. I could make red wine with the color on your face." John opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when he realized whose room he was in. Randy looked like he had just come from the shower because his hair was still wet and his towel rested loosely just above his hips.

"Randy! I..uh.." John stammered clearing his throat as images of the towel miraculously falling off invaded his thoughts.

Randy,concerned for his friend moved closer and leaned forward to look into John's eyes. "Are you alright, man?" He asked and John nodded quickly, swallowing thickly as Randy refused to avert his eyes. "Are you sure,because you don't look okay to me."

John wanted to talk. He really did,but the way Randy's lips moved as he voiced his concern invoked a desire in him that he could not resist and he found himself moving his lips on Randy's and just like before,he realized it a tad too late and he quickly bolted, leaving the stunned half naked man speechless.

John paced his hotel room, thinking of how he was going to explain to the two friends that he knew would confront him and demand an explanation. He decided that if he was going to to this, he might as well just enjoy himself while at it. A couple of calls was all it took to put his plan in motion though he was a little apprehensive of the reaction he'd get.

Randy and Wade downed their last drinks and got up. They had discussed John's earlier behavior and had decided to confront him together. The elevator to John's floor dinged open and both men stepped out and walked along the hallway,each inhaling deeply as John's hotel room door came to view.

They did not know what to expect so they tentatively knocked and waited. Getting no reply, Wade pushed the door open and stepped in followed by Randy. The room's light was regulated to a dim glow and it made the room look cosy and warm.

"John?" Randy called as he closed the door. John inhaled and shouted back from the bathroom. "I'll be right out. Be seated."

Both men sat and made small talk as they waited for John to emerge. What they had not prepared for was a leather pants clad John, with his torso glistening with scented baby oil to emerge. They looked at one another mouths wide then back at the smiling John who was slowly and sensually walking towards where they sat on the small metal chairs.

John wordlessly straddled Wade and began the seductive gyration of his hips on Wade's lap. He lap danced and ground on Wade's crotch and he triumphed when he felt the bulge that he had craved for so long forming on Wade's lap.

John changed positions and gave Randy a sexy lap dance which had Randy pitching a huge tent in his pants. John circled them both,leaning into their ears seductively. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you both. It's taken me months to gather enough courage to do this."

The men looked at each other. "So," Randy started. "The locker room was planned?" John smiled and kissed Randy on the lips and traced a finger on his chest. "No..no, that was totally unplanned. I had, however,planned to tell you both later today but when you leaned into me and started moving those lips,I couldn't resist ya."

He kissed him again and turned to Wade and knelt on the carpet and kissed him too. "And you. I didn't know you could shake your ass like that. I had to touch you. I didn't intend though, for you both to find out like this."

Wade smiled and grabbed John, smashing his lips on his. They kissed passionately, hands all over each other. "I'm glad it happened though Johnny because I must admit that I've had a mighty crush on you for quite a small eternity." Randy smiled and got off the chair and knelt behind John. He nuzzled his neck lovingly and whispered "That makes two of us."

John was elated. He thought he was paranoid and crazy to feel this way when in fact he was the most courageous one. His thoughts disappeared as he felt Randy's tongue leave wet trails as it traveled down his spine to where the pants rested as Wade rubbed his already hard nipples,pinching and pulling on them gently.

Randy's hands caressed John's hips through the tight smooth leather pants and he inhaled as Randy rubbed his cock through the material. Wade pushed the chair back and knelt before John, sandwiching him between him and Randy. He kissed him deeply,exploring that mouth that had earlier attacked him. "Me and Orton are going to show you how grateful we are that you took that first step Johnny, right Orton?"

Randy popped the button if the leathers and licked John's back. "Damn right." John smiled as four hands roamed his body sensually provoking his desires. "This is my lucky day." Randy pushed down the pants and gripped John's already erect cock and started stroking it. "The first of many, Johnny."

Randy pumped John's cock as he thrust on John's ass while Wade's tongue did the exploring of John's front. John leaned on Randy and bucked with each stroke and his breathing became short and labored. Wade licked his way down to the cock and swallowed the half that was not covered by Randy's hand.

"Holy fuck!" John breathed as he felt the heat of Wade's mouth on him. Randy pumped forward like he was milking juices into Wade's mouth and Wade made a show of sucking it like there were real juices oozing out. Wade and Randy had pulled their cocks out and while Randy thrust on John's ass, Wade pumped himself as he sucked John's length.

"Shit guys! I feel so good with you two touching me like this. Let's take it to bed." John suggested and all men got up and each kissed John deeply. As John walked to the bed, Randy and Wade did away with the rest of their clothes then fell in each other's arms and started to furiously make out, grinding against each other as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

John watched his new lovers play with each other and his desire for them intensified. He licked his finger and pushed it into his hole as his other hand fisted his cock as he watched how Randy and Wade sucked each other's dicks and ground their groins together, pressed hard together with the help of their hands on each other's asses.

They joined John moments later and Randy added his finger inside John's hole as Wade's hand replaced John's and he continued fisting him with firm rhythmic strokes. As they pleasured John with their hands, they explored each other's mouth.

"Oh,God! I'm going to cum!" John warned and ground on Randy's finger as he rocked back and forth. Wade stroked him faster and Randy fingered him deeper and he came, spilling his white pearly seed on Wade's hand. Wade made a show of licking John's cum from his hand,then kissed Randy, transferring it into Randy's mouth who in turn spit it into John's hole and started rimming him.

"Oh,motherf..! Fucking shit Randy!" John yelled when he felt his hole being licked and the tip of Randy's tongue pushing the cum deeper inside. Wade was sucking Randy's cock as Randy rimmed John and the pants and the heavy breathing were clear indications of the passion in that room. Wade turned into a 69 and fed John his cock as he deepthroated Randy who was licking John's ass. Wade thrust shallowly into John's wet mouth and he could feel the warning signs of his release.

"I wanna be inside you when I cum, Johnny." Wade begged as he let go of Randy's cock and turned to kiss John. John, who was already hard, smiled and kissed both men.

"Lie on your back Wadey." He instructed and Wade did as he was told. John laid on top of Wade,lifted his ass in the air and turned to Randy who had pulled a tube of lube from the drawer. "Lube us, Ran baby."

Randy licked John's ass few more times then lubed it, dipping lube filled fingers into his ass and driving them in and out. He then deep throated Wade, locking him inside the hot cavern for moments before releasing him and applying lube on his massive cock. John impaled himself on Wade until Wade's cock was buried inside his hot tight channel.

"Oh Johnny!" Wade whispered as John moved up and down on his cock. Randy was licking John's back as he pumped his own cock with long firm strokes. He moaned as his passion increased and he pushed John forward until his and Wade's bellies touched,then lay on top of John and started rubbing his cock on John's crack. "I gotta have you now Johnny. I can't wait much longer."

"Just be gentle." John said and nodded his go ahead. Randy lubed himself generously and inched inside John, who winced slightly from the pain of being overly stretched. Randy halted when he had settled inside until John tugged on his hand to move.

"Holy shit!" Randy moaned as he thrust inside John, his cock rubbing on Wade's who was thrusting inside too,causing their friction to double which caused the pleasure to increase. "I'm never gonna last guys! I feel so good!"

The three men fucked,groaning, moaning cussing yelling as they reached their crescendo. Randy and Wade came simultaneously, their groans resonating through the thin walls of the hotel room.

Randy pounded harder as his seed spilled into John,hitting on John's prostate head on with every deep firm thrust that caused John to cum on Wade's abs few seconds later,a stream of incoherent mumbles escaping his mouth. They disentangled and lay side by side, totally spent and deeply satisfied.

"I'm glad we did this. Couldn't have wanted it any other way." John said as he on his back between his two lovers,who were tracing their fingers on his belly.

"We are glad you started this Johnny. We were too chicken to do it and we have you to thank for it." Randy replied and kissed John deeply.

Wade nodded and pecked John on the cheek and added softly. "That's right. And we're not done showing you how deep our gratitude runs."

**_John just closed his eyes and gave _****_himself up to the heat he felt as the four hands and two mouths showed him exactly what they m_**eant by that.

**Please Review...**


	6. I Got You Babe

_**For Cenarko1986**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

"Get your fucking hands off me Punk!" John screamed and snatched his arm away from Phil's grip and walked towards the exit. Phil ran after him before he could get away and blocked his way. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Far away from you ,that's where!" John spat as he tried to get around Phil but Phil planted his feet firmly on the ground and refused to budge. "I'm not letting you leave John. We have to talk. You have to let me explain." John huffed and stepped back in annoyance. "Explain what? How I found you in the fucking bathroom screwing your ex?"

"John, listen to me..." Phil pleaded and took a step towards John who who took a further step back. "No!" John replied. "I'm done listening, Punk! You never want to have sex with me anymore. You make up these shitty excuses about how tired you are with work. You accuse me of cheating and forbid me to talk to my friends. You keep me on a fucking leash and I don't complain because I want our relationship to work. And you have the fucking audacity to dick that slut in the fucking bathroom? Is that how much respect you got for me?"

"Can you keep your fucking voice down for fuckssake! It's not like you're a saint in this relationship either John! Didn't I catch you making out with Wade just a few weeks ago?" John laughed sardonically. "Yes you did! Because you're so fucking paranoid and insecure that you asked him to seduce me to see if I'd give in! I did it on purpose Punk! I did it to prove a fucking point to you! You know what, I'm so done with your bitch ass and your insecurities! I want out!"

Phil threw his hands in the air in anger and spat back,his voice filled with scorn. "Yeah, you're right. I told him to come onto you. And do you know why John? Because I knew you couldn't resist him. You proved to me how much of a slut you are and fyi,I got tired of your ass first and you'll be doing me a huge favor by getting the fuck out of my life!"

John's eyes filled with tears and he looked down and closed them, trying to hold the tears. He did not want to cry before all of his friends and colleagues. When he looked up,finality was written all over his face. "Ok Punk, you win. You don't have to worry anymore because this slut is officially gone. Even a blind fool can see that you and Justin deserve each other."

Phil, and other colleagues watched as John slowly exited the party. Phil sighed as realization hit him like a ton of bricks that this time he had lost John forever. He turned towards the exit, wanting to follow John but someone blocked his way. He looked up to see Randy menacingly looking at him waiting for him to make the wrong move. Phil sighed and stepped back. He was not in the mood for another exchange of words.

John walked through the streets, hands in his pockets and eyes glistening with unshed tears. He could not believe Phil had said all those things about him. He had given up so much for that relationship. What he regretted most was that he had given up his friendship with Randy.

Randy always had reservations about the straight edge superstar and he voiced them to John when John's and Phil's relationship began to get serious but John, head over heels in love, was adamant and their friendship suffered because it was only Randy who was working on it. The day John failed to visit him in the hospital after his accidental overdose was the final blow to the friendship.

John found a secluded bench in the park and sat down heavily and put his head in his hands as past regrets crept in. He remembered the good times he had with Randy before he fucked everything up and he shook his head as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"I knew I'd find you here." He heard the familiar voice and turned around to find Randy towering behind him, a small smile on his face. He quickly wiped the tears and cleared his throat. "How did you know where to find me?" Randy shrugged and went round, sitting next to John on the wooden bench. "I knew you liked it quiet when you had to think and I figured I'd start looking for you here." He paused momentarily before continuing. "That was a nasty fight you had."

John sighed and leaned back on the bench, both men silently staring at the distant lights across the deserted park. "You can let me have it Randy. I know you want to and I deserve it." Randy emitted a soft laugh and shook his head. "I'd love to let you have it, Johnny. God knows how long I've wanted to do it, but what went down tonight with you and that dickhead made me realize a few things.". He halted and looked at John who was looking down, his head hanging in guilt. "Look at me."

John lifted his head and looked at Randy who returned the gaze with an intense one. "I realized that One; Punk is an ass who doesn't deserve a single tear from you. Two; you couldn't have possibly given up on our friendship without a good reason. Three; If there was a way that you could have visited me in the hospital, you would have and I was a fool for not pressing harder to find out why you so easily threw us away. Four; I've missed you like crazy and lastly, I was so mad for so long at you for choosing Punk over me that I let my other feelings take a back seat."

John stared at Randy, knowing that that was Randy's way of forgiving him even before he had apologized, and confused because he did not know where it was coming from because in Randy's shoes, he knew he'd be reacting differently. "What do you mean, Ran?"

Randy slid closer to John on the bench and looked into his eyes. "Tonight, when you were fighting with Phil, I realized that I wanted to be in those shoes, Johnny. I wanted to wear Phil's shoes because things would have been different. I wouldn't have been in the bathroom screwing God knows who, or sending guys to seduce you or calling you undeserving names. I'd have been dancing with you, and pampering you and making sweet love to you because that's what you deserve, Johnny. To be treated like like royalty."

John stared back, allowing Randy's words to sink in. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Randy of all people would be saying those words to him. Sure,the attraction and occasional kisses had been there before they became close friends but seeing this type of emotion in Randy's eyes and hearing it in his voice was like something out of a dream.

He sat there,eyes trained on Randy, unable to form any words. Randy took his hand and kissed it,then ran his fingers on John's face gently. John closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, bringing Randy's palm to his mouth and kissing it. "I don't know what to say, Ran."

Randy smiled and kissed John's hand again, then traced his thumb on John's cheek. "Then don't say anything. Just let me help you forget tonight, if only for a while."

"Right here?" John asked lightly and Randy nodded laughing. "Didn't know you had any spontaneity in you."

"Jackass." Randy laughed, mock punching John's arm. He leaned in on John until his mouth was inches from John's who closed the gap and sealed his lips on Randy's. They kissed slowly like dawn was an eternity away,savoring the taste of each other's mouth. Randy gripped the back of John's neck and pressed his mouth further, exploring each part of that mouth. John moaned into the kiss as it deepened and put his hands on Randy's hair.

Randy traced his fingers on John's neck,following them with light kisses and John arched his neck to give Randy better access. John unbuttoned Randy's shirt and pulled it off as Randy pulled off John's marine green body top.

Randy traced wet kisses on the chest,paying special attention to the pink erect nipples,then licked along the sternum to the belly button and dipped the tip of his tongue in the shallow dent. John caressed Randy's shorn head and massaged his shoulders as Randy played with his belly.

"Ran.." John whispered as Randy unbuckled John's belt and put his hand inside John's pants and gripped his cock. He smiled and locked his lips with John's as he stroked John's cock awkwardly due to their sitting position. "Feel good ,Johnny?" John nodded and rubbed Randy's chest down to his crotch. Randy popped John's button and pulled the zipper down,creating more room which he took advantage of and grabbed John through the cotton briefs and stroked him.

"Ah..Randy." John breathed and pressed himself on Randy's hand. He unbuttoned Randy's pants too and Randy stood up and stepped out of them as he lifted John's hips and pulled his pants down too. He kissed John as he knelt and put the head of John's cock in his mouth. He gripped it with his lips as his tongue darted around it,leaking the precum that oozed out of John. He started inching further down, until the cock's head rested at the back of his throat.

"Holy fuck Ran. That feels so good baby." John breathed throwing his head back. Randy hummed on John's cock causing vibrations to ripple through it before he released him and came up for air. "That's all I ever want to do Johnny. Make you feel good."

Randy stood and John grabbed his hips as he scooted to the edge of the bench and put Randy's cock in his mouth in a fluid moment. "Fuck, that feels good. You're so fucking beautiful Johnny."

John smiled and bobbed his head,Randy's thick cock disappearing in and out of his mouth as his hands squeezed Randy's ass. Randy thrust into John's mouth, careful not to thrust too deep as his hands rested on John's head. "Baby,you gotta stop. I'm gonna cum soon if you keep this up."

John ceased sucking Randy and Randy pulled him up and shoved his tongue into his mouth. He gave John a bruising kiss that had John nearly staggering with need. "You have no idea how long I've waited to make love to you Johnny. I'm going to make you feel so good tonight that you won't have room for any other thoughts. Turn around and lean on the back of the bench."

John did so and he gasped aloud as Randy's tongue licked his ass. "Randy! Oh fuck!" He cried out as Randy swirled his tongue around his tight pucker. Randy inserted a finger into John's hole and stretched it enough to insert the tip of his tongue. "Oh God! I feel so fucking good Ran. Please don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop baby. I'm never gonna stop." Randy crooned and resumed his tongueing and fingering as his other hand stroked himself. John was moaning and thrashing,panting in pure unadulterated pleasure. "Fuck me right now Ran, please I'm ready."

Randy kissed John's back and aligned his cock on John's hole and took him dry. John did not feel any pain as Randy buried himself to the hilt in John's tight channel. He started a slow rhythmic rocking movement of pushing in and out of John. "God Johnny! Your ass is so fucking gorgeous, and tight."

He picked up pace with every thrust and before long,he was slamming in and out of John in erratic movements, groans escaping both men as hips slapped on ass and cock hammered on prostate repeatedly. The men were at a point of no return and promises were rushing out of their mouths, voices thick with emotion. "I'm never gonna hurt you Johnny. I love you so fucking much I barely recognize myself sometimes."

John teared up and gripped Randy's ass,pushing him forward making his cock go deeper into John. "I love you too Ran, forever. Harder! Please Randy."Randy pounded mercilessly into John while stroking his cock at the same time. The men's stomachs tightened as they got closer to their orgasms. John could not hold any longer and tensed and clenched his muscles as his cum hit the bench in thick heavy drops.

"Oh my fucking God!" Randy cried out as the grip on his cock by John's anal muscles tightened he shot his semen inside John's ass. He did not stop trying to thrust until every single drop had been consumed by the hot slick hole. He stayed inside John until his cock shrank and slipped out unaided.

Randy turned John around and locked his lips in a long loving kiss. "That has to be the best sex I've ever had in my life Johnny." John laughed as he dressed and nodded his head. "I agree. It doesn't have to stop here if you meant what you said earlier Ran."

Randy turned John around and looked deep into his eyes and whispered. "I meant every word."

John smiled and put his lips on Randy's for a sweet kiss. A kiss that spelt eternity.

**Please Review... **


End file.
